


Even Nobody Has Something To Fear

by SizzlingFaceDonut



Series: Even Nobody [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, It's a really bad movie, It's probably worse than I think., Light Angst, M/M, Not connected to the timeline, One Shot, Panic Attack, Sharknado - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/SizzlingFaceDonut
Summary: Virgil has a panic attack, Logan is a good bf.





	Even Nobody Has Something To Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Story suggested by baby_bibibi

Virgil liked rain. The water falling on his face as he stood on the balcony, overlooking the street below. The smell that always seemed to come with rain, even in the city. Yes, he loved the rain.  
But he didn't like thunder storms. The knowledge that lightning could strike the building. It could catch fire. He could die. It was too much. He started to fear thunderstorms.  
When one of the others were there, it wasn't so bad.   
Corbin would roll his eyes and mutter something about how he lived with a bunch of survivalists and explain how chances of the lightning hitting their building was extremly low.  
Eliot would just sit there, an arm around Virgil's shoulder, and they'd watch Sharknado until Eliot's boyfriend Mitchell would call to accuse them of cheating on him.  
Sloane on the other hand, would make hot chocolate with Virgil, twirling around the kitchen, singing Steven Universe songs and AJR, an odd mix, but it fit.  
But none of them were here now. Eliot was at his house, no doubt catching up on missed sleep after a night of fighting with Mitchell. Corbin was taking care of his sick mother at her house, and Sloane was working. There was no-one.  
So when lightning flashed not even a mile away, no-one heard Virgil's terrified sobs. He curled up in the corner. He couldn't breathe. Help, he needed help.  
When did he get out his phone? Doesn't matter. He called 911. "Hello? This is Logan?" Wait, that wasn't 911. Doesn't matter. "L-logan? It's V-V-Virgil? I can't…" There was an explosion of thunder, Virgil dropped the phone in terror and started hyperventalating.  
Logan told him to calm down. To count. To breathe. Virgil tried. Oh God, he tried. In one two three four out one two threefourfivesixseveneight. No, slower. It's okay Virgil. I'm on my way.  
Who said that? Oh, Logan. Logan's coming, that's good.  
Logan burst in. He saw Virgil curled in the corner and approached slowly. "Virgil? It's okay. I've got you. I'm going to pick you up, okay?"  
Virgil didn't respond. Logan scooped him up gently. "It's okay. You're okay. Lightning is nothing but the rapid movement of the air. Thunder is the sound of said movement. Chances of lightning striking this particular building are rare, considering the taller building in the city around us. Even if it did, there is a lightning rod on the roof, the electricity will be diverted down the side of the building safely to the ground."  
Logan calmly explained the science behind lightning, and Virgil didn't know how, but it helped. After half an hour or so, Virgil's eyelids began to drop. In forty minutes, he was out like a light. Logan pulled him to his lean chest, dropping off to sleep as well.  
And that's exactly where Sloane found them an hour later.


End file.
